


The Adventures of Deamus

by JustaHogwartsGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Dean Thomas, But that wasn’t really my goal, Cute, Deamus, Deanmus - Freeform, Did I mention fluff???, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Not Canon Compliant, This will not be particularly original, Um....., just them being cute, like seriously it barely mentions the actual plot of the HP books at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaHogwartsGirl/pseuds/JustaHogwartsGirl
Summary: Seamus Finnigan meets Dean Thomas on the Hogwarts Express. From that day on, they are inseparable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like this first chapter!!! It’s mostly the obligatory exposition.

Seamus searched for the perfect train car. He had expectations. (He had been sharing those expectations with his mam for weeks.) If he didn't meet anybody interesting in the train car, he would be extremely disappointed and probably cursed for life. 

"Oh, are you a first year, sweetie?" A girl with long black hair smiled at him as he stopped by the first car. "Oh, isn't he little?"

This last question was directed to the two boys in the car. They were both freckled and red-haired, sporting identical grins. 

One grinned at the other. "Hi. I'm Gred."

"And I'm Forge!"

"Our brother's name is Ron."

"But he likes to go by..."

"Ickle Ronnykins," they chorused. 

Seamus nodded, already backing out. "I'll keep that in mind," he lied. 

"Hey, kid!"

"Yeah?" Seamus asked curiously. 

One boy winked. "We make some cool stuff," he said. 

"Illegal stuff," the other whispered. 

"But if you don't get caught..." Gred (or maybe Forge?) snapped his fingers and turned his twin's hair bright blue. 

"You can have loads of fun," said the blue-haired brother finished. He tossed a pinch of silvery powder onto his hair that turned it back to orange-red. "Just don't tell Filch," he whispered with a wink. 

Seamus nodded with a grin, despite not knowing who Filch was. 

The next car contained a group of girls. One was clutching a broom possessively. A few were ranting on about the most recent Quidditch game. One was studying a book called Quidditch Tactics: How To Not Die A Painful Death. 

Seamus itched to talk about Quidditch, but he kept going. Hopefully there would be a car of first years soon. 

"It's just like the books!" A girl exclaimed from around the corner. "You see, I read about the train in Hogwarts: A History."

Seamus followed the sound of her voice. There was a girl with bushy brown hair and a huge book in her arms. She was already wearing a her school uniform. "Oh, hello," she greeted. "I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione shifted the book to her hip and held out a hand confidently. "And you are?"

Seamus shook her hand. "I'm Seamus Finnigan."

"Nice to meet you. Are you a first year? I am. I'm absolutely thrilled to see Hogwarts for the first time, aren't you? Unless you've already seen it. But even then, you may-"

"I'm a first year," Seamus interrupted quickly. "But I've seen my mam's pictures."

"So they move? That's fascinating. You know, my family isn't magical, so we aren't used to such things. I've been reading all about the wizarding world. Did you know that Gertrude Bungle invented sixteen different spells to purify water? It depends what's in the water, you see."

Seamus blew out a frustrated breath when he realized she was just going to keep talking. "I'll see you later, then," he muttered. Hermione didn't seem to notice when Seamus left. 

"Oh, good! Another first year!" exclaimed somebody in one of the nearby compartments. 

Seamus's face brightened. He reached a train compartment that held two boys around his age. One was pale and chubby, with trusting eyes and a somewhat naive air about him. The other had medium brown skin, a lean, athletic build, and a slight smile on his face. 

"Oh, hi! I'm Neville!" The boy with wide eyes waved childishly. "What's your name?"

"Seamus Finnigan." Seamus grinned in his easy, good-natured way. 

The other boy, the one who hadn't spoken yet, glanced up. "I'm Dean. Would you like to sit with us?" 

"Yeah, that's be great." Seamus took a seat across from Dean and next to Neville. "Is that a toad, Neville?" he asked, leaning over to look a a strange greenish lump sticking out of Neville's pocket. 

Neville nodded, taking the toad out carefully. "His name is Trevor."

"That's wicked cool," Seamus breathed. "Is he poisonous?"

Neville's face turned blotchy red. "Poisonous! Of course not." He clutched Trevor tighter. 

"Oh." Seamus looked rather put out, but he wasn't one to become easily discouraged. "What about you, Dean?"

"A poisonous toad? No, I don't have one. Is that a wizard thing?"

Seamus shrugged. "No, not really. Mam has an owl. Aren't you a wizard?"

"Yeah. I mean, they say I am. But my mum isn't, so I don't really know much about all this."

Neville nodded kindly. "That's okay. I grew up in a wizarding family, and they thought I was a Squib!"

Seamus laughed, eyes widening. "Really?"

"Yeah. My gran wasn't even sure that I'd get a letter. But here I am!"

Dean bit his lip. "What's a Squib?"

"It's somebody with wizard parents who doesn't have magic," Seamus explained. "Really rare. I've never met one."

"I have," Neville told them. "In a family as big as mine, you're bound to meet one."

"What's your last name?" Seamus asked curiously. Something in Neville's smile was familiar. 

Neville stared down at his hands for a moment. "Longbottom."

In any other situation, Seamus would have found this outrageously funny. Now, he just smiled triumphantly. "I knew I recognized you!" he exclaimed. 

"What?"  

"Your mother's name is Alice Longbottom, isn't it?"

Neville's face crease into a worried frown. "What do you know about my mum?" he asked quietly. 

"Nothing. She was a friend of my mam's back at Hogwarts. You sort of favor her, don't you?"

"Not anymore," Neville answered forcefully. Seamus knew not to press the subject. 

Dean cleared his throat, breaking the tense silence. "Do both of you have magical parents, then?"

"I come from a wizarding family," Neville answered. 

"Mam is a witch, but my dad is a Muggle — that's what we call non-magical folk." Seamus grinned. "It was a bit of a shock for him!"

Dean laughed, but Neville's eyes went wide. "Your mum married a Muggle?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Seamus sounded defensive. 

"Just... that's when he was around." 

"You-Know-Who? Yeah, that was a bit of a problem." 

Dean was trying to follow the conversation. "Wait, who's You-Know-Who? And what does he have to do with anything?"

Neville shook his head. "I shouldn't have mentioned it," he said nervously. 

"He's going to learn eventually," Seamus countered. Still, the typically rash eleven-year-old waited until Neville nodded in permission.

"You're scaring me a little," admitted Dean as Seamus fixed him with a solemn gaze. 

Neville stood abruptly, his toad dropping onto the floor. "I'm going to go take Trevor on a walk," he said, prodding the greenish lump with his toe until it hopped out the door. "I'll see you guys later."

Dean watched Neville with concern. "Do toads typically go on walks?"

"People don't like talking about You-Know-Who," Seamus explained. "He'll come back when storytime is over.”

"You see, before we were born, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ran around everywhere with his followers. They-"

"I'm sorry," Dean interrupted. "But what's his name?"

"Did you not listen? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"But what is it?" Dean insisted. 

"I don't know," Seamus admitted. "Mam would never tell me and nobody who remembers will say it either."

Dean frowned, frustrated, but waved Seamus on. "Keep going."

"So anyway, he and his followers thought that purebloods were the best. Like, the old wizarding families. And they absolutely hated Muggle-Borns."

"Like me."

Seamus flushed red. "Yeah. So, they hated Muggles and Muggle-Borns, as well as people who supported Muggles and Muggle-Borns. And they would go around killing and torturing those people."

Dean looked at Seamus, eyes wide, obviously intrigued. "They're gone, though. Right?"

"Oh, yeah. It's fine now. I mean, there are still some jerks, but You-Know-Who has disappeared."

Dean nodded. "How?"

"He tried to kill Harry Potter. And then... we don't know. He died, vanished, something. Anyway, he's not around anymore."

"Good."

Seamus smiled. "Yeah. Good. But hey, don't bring it up. It's kind of a sensitive subject. Especially because the older kids probably remember it."

Dean frowned. "How long ago was this? When your parents were young, right?"

Seamus shrugged. "Harry Potter is our age. The one who stopped You-Know-Who as a baby. So... it stopped maybe ten years ago?"

"A baby? I thought you were talking about an adult!"

"That's why it's so weird. He could kill a bunch of full-grown, powerful wizards but not a baby." Seamus delighted in Dean's stunned expression. "Crazy stuff, huh?"

Dean nodded, eyes wide. "He'll be in our classes, then? Since he's our age?"

"If he goes to Hogwarts at all." Seamus lowered his voice conspiratorially. "I hear they've been keeping him hidden in a dragon's cave."

"Wicked," Dean breathed, looking appropriately impressed. "So this Harry Potter isn't that short, pale kid?"

It was Seamus's turn to be confused. "Neville?"

"No. He had black hair. Super skinny, kinda big clothes. There were a couple guys talking to him. They seemed surprised that his name was Harry Potter, but I didn't really think much of it." Dean waved a hand toward the window. "Somewhere out there."

Seamus hopped to his feet, grinning hugely. "Of course you didn't think much of it! You're a Muggle-Born, you wouldn't know. This is great!" He was pacing restlessly now. "I hope it was actually him."

Dean smiled. "Sit down," he said, tugging on Seamus's elbow. "You'll see him soon enough. If it is him, at least."

Seamus grinned, still breathless from fanboy excitement. “You’re right. So... how do you have a Quidditch jersey?”

“Quiche?”

“Quidditch,” Seamus repeated, carefully enunciating. “It’s our sport. You’re wearing Ballycastle colors, but you don’t sound Irish.”

“Oh. Um, no. This is the jersey for my school football team, back home.” 

Seamus touched the material. “I was wondering. It doesn’t really look like a Quidditch uniform.”

“What exactly is Quidditch?”

Seamus grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride passed in a blur. Dean's hands were sticky from Chocolate Frogs, and Seamus was feeling positively sick after eating more pumpkin pasties then his mother would ever allow him to have.

In the fashion of so many eleven-year-olds who are set free from their parents for the first time, they both felt dizzy and giddy. They passed the time by eating too much candy and giggling over words they weren't allowed to say. Dean had a small collection of stories from older neighborhood boys that he gleefully shared with a wide-eyed Seamus.

(Their stories were interrupted by Hermione Granger, who threw open the door without knocking. Both boys became incredibly flustered.)

A few older students roamed the halls as the train ride was ending. They imparted last minute wisdom — which implied a certain kind of fondness that they wouldn't show again for the rest of the year. After the first day of school, first-years were seen as short, bothersome things to be pushed around or ignored.

"Omigod! _Omigod_ , Ollie, look at them!"

A burly guy rolled his eyes at the tall girl who was squealing over Seamus and Dean. Silently, he held up five fingers and counted down. Before he could put down the last one down, the girl burst out in full, hearty laughter.

"Merlin, that's fun," she gasped. Now that she wasn't making her voice high and squeaky, Dean could hear that it was clear and strong.

Seamus seemed bewildered, but he had the decency to just smile; the girl tossed her curly black hair and sat between Seamus and Dean.

"I'm Angelina," she told them authoritatively. It didn't even occur to Seamus and Dean to offer up their names. "This is Oliver."

Oliver nodded in acknowledgment.

Angelina raised an eyebrow. "Ignore him unless you wind up on his Quidditch team. He isn't very good company otherwise."

Oliver shrugged, flicking his eyes over Seamus and Dean. "You have the build for it. Both of you." He didn't offer up any other comments.

"Are you going to be a Slytherin?" Angelina asked brusquely.

Seamus shook his head adamantly. Dean bit his lip in confusion. Angelina noticed his hesitation and snapped her fingers. "Muggle-born?"

"Um... yeah."

"Then not Slytherin."

Dean felt his face heat up, but Seamus reached over to bump him reassuringly on the shoulder. "That's fine. Slytherin's no good."

Dean smiled shyly.

Angelina looked between them. "Are you friends?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good. Keep that. Listen, I hear the Malfoy spawn is in your year. And the little Weasley, too." Her smile was rather intimidating. "Hex the Malfoy. And if Weasley's anything like his brothers, he might deserve a good hexing, too."

Dean noticed that Seamus's lip curled when he heard the name Malfoy and made a note to ask about it later.

"What else...?" Angelina pondered aloud. "Oh, yeah. Don't get on McGonagall's bad side, especially if you're in Gryffindor." Angelina tugged on her red and gold tie to illustrate her authority on the matter.

"If you're in Hufflepuff, make friends with the elves and take cake."

Dean was completely confused at this last sentence, but he trusted Seamus to explain it later.

"And I don't know what Ravenclaws do. They're hella mysterious." Angelina shrugged. "Smart, but weird."

Oliver nodded to the door wordlessly.

"Okay, kiddos. Just get dressed and lick that chocolate off your hands before you go in."

Dean and Seamus nodded. Angelina made loud, smacking kissy noises. "Ta-ta, sweets! Omigod, you are just too cute." She —there's no other word— _flounced_ out of the train compartment.

Oliver watched her leave with an expression of annoyance. "It was a dare," he explained with a heavy sigh. He followed her out of the door.

"What did they mean by-"

"The Malfoys are a really old wizarding family. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw are school houses. You're sorted based on your personality. Slytherins prefer purebloods, but I don't think they can all be purebloods. There's not that's many left."

Dean nodded, taking in the new information. "Sorted by personality?"

"Yeah, according to Mam."

Dean straightened his vest nervously. He was, of course, already dressed in carefully pressed gray slacks, a crisp white shirt, and a tie. His robe was folded in the seat next to him.

"I hope we're in the same house," Seamus said, his voice muffled as he pulled his vest over his head. Unlike Dean, he'd come wearing a T-shirt and jeans that he was quickly changing out of.

"What?"

"I hope we're in the same house," Seamus repeated. He fished his tie out of his pocket, trying to wrap it around his neck. "Do you have a mirror?"

Dean shook his head. "Is that a wizard thing?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh, shut up. Mam said she'd tie it for me before I left, but I forgot to have her do it." He tried to use the train window as a mirror, but it was decidedly ineffective.

Dean shrugged. "Give it." He held out his hand expectantly.

"Huh?"

"Give your tie to me."

Seamus frowned but passed the slightly wrinkled tie to Dean. Dean carefully crossed one side over the other, obviously practiced but not exactly skilled.

"It won't work!" he exclaimed after a couple moments. "It keeps flopping."

Seamus shrugged and reached for his tie. "I'll just tie it like a shoelace," he decided. "Thanks for trying, though."

"No, that sounds hideous. Just stay still." Dean wrapped the tie around Seamus's neck and measured the sides against each other.

Seamus struggled to stay still as Dean carefully tugged one end through a painstakingly tied knot. He held back a giggle when Dean's fingers brushed the sensitive skin of his neck.

"There!" Dean proclaimed proudly, stepping back. "It's perfect!"

Seamus grinned. "Thanks."

They both smiled at each other like idiots for a couple moments before Dean pointed out that Seamus's robes were still in a heap on the floor.

Once they were both dressed and had stuffed the remaining candy in their pockets, the boys wandered out of their train compartment. "Oh, hey, Neville. Have you found Trevor? Hermione said you were looking for him."

Neville looked as if he would burst into tears. "No."

"It's okay," Dean said reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll show back up."

Seamus grabbed Dean's wrist and tugged him out of the train. Neville followed them morosely.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Dean gasped, his eyes landing on the huge man who had made the order. "Is that a giant?"

"Half at most," Seamus guessed.

"A giant!" Dean marveled quietly as they followed the other first years on a dark, wooded trail. 

Neville was barely paying attention. He was hunched over, looking for Trevor.

"Look, Hogwarts!" exclaimed a few students in the front of the crowd.

Dean grinned and pushed through the crowd, Seamus on his heels. A huge castle was looming out of the mist. "Oh my god, it's huge," Dean muttered.

"It's amazing!" Seamus shouted, laughing. "Merlin, look at it!" He squeezed Dean's shoulders joyously. "We're here."

"Oh my god, we're here. I'm a wizard!" They grinned at each other.

"Boats for the firs' years!" called the huge man. "No more'n four each."

Seamus and Dean looked for Neville as they raced to a boat, but he had joined two other boys and Hermione Granger.

They found a boat holding only one girl. "Anybody gonna be sitting here?" Seamus asked.

She shook her head, smiling softly. Seamus and Dean clambered into the boat.

"Hi. I'm Lavender Brown."

"Dean Thomas."

"Seamus Finnigan."

The boat started moving on its own, causing Dean to give a surprised gasp. Lavender smiled self-consciously. "You two know each other?"

"We met on the train. I don't know anybody else here," Dean answered. He nudged Seamus, who was hanging half out of the boat. "Don't fall out," he huffed.

"You act like you've known each other a long time," Lavender sighed. "I have quite a lot of Muggle friends back home, you understand. But Mumsy never liked living around other witches and wizards. Too much drama."

Dean felt bad for Lavender, but he guessed that she would make friends easily. Sure enough, she ended up chattering the rest of the way to Hogwarts. He only caught every third word or so because of how fast she spoke, but she didn't seem to mind when he just stayed quiet and let her talk.

"Dean, Lavender, look!" Seamus leaned dangerously far out of the boat and pointed to shore, where a few first-years were already getting out.

The second their boat touched land (maybe a few seconds before) Seamus jumped out. He reached out a hand to Lavender, who took it with a smile. In return, she helped Dean out.

"Oh, look at the Mudblood, needing a lady to help him!" somebody called. 

Seamus balled his hands into fists and grabbed Dean's robes, pulling him along unceremoniously. "Let's go," he growled. 

"What'd he call me?" Dean asked. He was annoyed, certainly, but he'd been called names before and he knew how to pick his battles. 

"It's a word for Muggle-Born," Seamus ground out.

Dean noticed that his friend was turning red in the face. "Hey. Calm down."

"It's a really, really bad word."

"C'mon. Let's go inside." Dean pushed his friend inside, where a tall, formidable lady was standing.

She talked (hopefully not about anything important, as Dean was looking around at his surroundings in amazement). "Now, come this way. Time for the Sorting."

Many of the first years looked rather queasy, but they all followed the woman into a huge hall. A old, ugly hat was placed on a stool and _sang_. "Seamus, look!" Dean whispered, grabbing his friend's arm.

"Yeah, yeah. My uncle has a cane that sings jazz." Seamus smiled at Dean's expression of amazement. "Shush and listen."

"You shush," Dean muttered. They both bit back laughter.

"Abbot, Hannah!" The tall lady called.

A girl in pigtails stumbled forward and the hat was placed on her head. After a pause, the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!"

"Is that all?" Seamus asked as the girl ran to a table filled with applauding students.

Dean shrugged. "I guess."

A few more students were Sorted, then Lavender was put in Gryffindor.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Seamus said wistfully, watching Lavender run to the cheering table.

Dean grinned. "Do you fancy her?"

"No!" Seamus turned red. "I've always wanted to be in Gryffindor, ever since I was a kid."

Dean was going to say something encouraging, but then "Finnigan, Seamus" was called and both boys felt a brief moment of panic.

"Go, go," Dean insisted, breaking out of it first and nudging Seamus forward.

Seamus took the hat and placed it on his head. After a couple seconds, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

Dean grinned and gave Seamus a thumbs-up as his friend joined the sea of loud teenagers in red and gold. Seamus held up his crossed fingers and pointed to the empty seat next to him.

Dean didn't pay much attention after that, just looking up when "Potter, Harry" was called. Murmurs and whispers broke out. Harry Potter looked as if he would vomit.

A few tense moments passed, then the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" Harry (surprisingly) did not pass out on the way to his table. All the Gryffindors burst into victorious yelling, most trying to slap Harry on the back or ruffle his unruly hair.

Dean tore his gaze away from the table and gave a quick smileto a boy next to him with red hair and a rather green face. The boy smiled back weakly and then it was “Thomas, Dean” being called.

Dean walked over to the stool. He heard Seamus cheer. The hat was placed on his head. Then....

_Ah, you have a good mind. A very good mind. Hmm. Loyal, I see. Yes, dedication and brains and a fighting side to you, as well. You’ll do well here._  

“How are you talking to me?” Dean whispered.

_I’m in your head. A Muggle-born, I see. Been through some tough times before? Creative, good. You’ll do well, indeed._

“Why are you looking in my head?” Dean protested loudly. He didn’t care if people could hear.

_Don’t worry. Nobody can hear you. They won’t be able to read your lips, either. There’s a privacy charm on me._

“Get out of my head! That’s just wrong!”

_I see. “Gryffindor!”_

The tall lady took the hat and Dean ran over to the Gryffindor table. Seamus greeted him with a enthusiastic slap on the back.

For the rest of the night — dinner and rules and collapsing into huge beds — Seamus and Dean were at each other’s sides. By the end of the night, they were too tired to undress or even turn on the light in their dormitory, but they whispered “goodnight” to each other before falling into deep sleep.


End file.
